


Crashing Down

by tacitvrn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Help, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, RK900 is named Nines, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, connor is sorta an asshole, fluff maybe, ill add more as we go - Freeform, im not good at tags, its Gavin y’know how it is, nines is a deviant, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitvrn/pseuds/tacitvrn
Summary: Nines (Rk900) and Gavin were in a mission, and something unpleasant happens.•Okay so- this is my first story and I’m sorry if it’s horrible, I tried my best I promise. I’ll improve as I go.•This fanfic is based off “Mr.Loverman” by Ricky Montgomery.•Enjoy!!
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Crashing Down

* * *

“Fuck!”  
Nines noticed a body fall to the ground a few feet from him. He took a few seconds to process who it was, it was Gavin.

**Gavin had been shot.**

“Shit Gavin!” Nines panicked as he ran to Gavins limp body.

_**I’ve got this shake in my legs.** _

He fell to his knees next to Gavin as he cradled his injured body. “Detective! Detective stay with me!” Nines cradled Gavin protectively as he tried to stop the bleeding in Gavins shoulder. Gavin smiled weakly as he let out a breathy laugh. “Calm down tincan. I-I’ll be fine. It’s just a..damn bullet,,wound...-“ his eyes slowly began to close.  
Nines watched him, thought swirling through his head. ‘What if he dies? What if he goes into a coma- what if-‘

_**Shaking the thoughts from my head.** _

“Gavin, stay with me alright?-“ Nines breathed out as he held the brunette as close as he could.

No response.

“Gavin?-“ Nines looked down at Gavin. He had his eyes closed. He was out cold. “Fuck! Gavin wake up! Wake up please!” Nines cracked out as he begin sobbing.

_**I’m cracking out.** _

No response.

Connor soon came with Hank, they caught the suspect. Once they made their way back to Nines, all they saw was Nines cradling Gavins body while trying to stop the wound. Nines didn’t let go of Gavin even when the ambulance came. He insisted on staying with Gavin at all given time.  
 _ **I miss my lover..**_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha- well uhm, that’s the first chapter. Yikes. Well, would you guys want another chapter? I might continue it once I can. Have a good day!  
> -  
> Sincerely, Tacitvrn. 
> 
> P.s. My real names is Ivan! Or if you will Ian if it makes it easier!


End file.
